Welcome to the Wiki
Introduction Welcome to the TwitchRP Wiki! This page was created to collect and archive information on characters, stories, and everything else in the TRP universe, specifically in GTAV. Usually, the only way to gather information on these characters is to be present for hours upon hours of Twitch streams, some of which may be inconveniently timed. However, as this grows, hopefully any user will be able to read about a character's backstory and lore without searching through hours of VODs, some of which may be completely unavailable. That being said, your support means the world, even if you don't have much to write out! Before writing a page, please read below... Rules As in anything ever, basic ground rules are necessary to keep the platform in shape and safe for every user to enjoy. There are only a few, so they're expected to be followed. If there are any questions regarding these rules, feel free to talk to an admin for clarification. Regarding Vandalism Vandalism on the wiki refers to any information added with intent to confuse or completely overrun a page with irrelevant text, images, etc. This can range anywhere from intentionally adding incorrect information to deleting a page's content. Any users caught doing this, depending on severity, may face a temporary site-ban. If any one page is repeatedly vandalized, it will be protected and closed from public editing. If users without an account abuse the permission to edit freely and vandalize random pages, the permission will be changed page-wide. Harassment and abuse of permissions This one should be pretty obvious: be nice! Don't start up fights in the comments, and keep character beef out of posts and pages. Not liking a character is someone's own opinion and should be respected. That being said, there's nothing wrong with a friendly debate on blog posts or comments. Outright harassment of other users is not tolerated and will result in a site-ban if necessary. If another user is making you feel uncomfortable, don't proceed to interact with them. Talk to an admin. Permissions to edit or create pages without a Fandom account is a privilege, and will be disabled if users abuse it. NSFW content NSFW (Not Safe For Work) content is not permitted on FANDOM Wiki. This includes detailed descriptions of ERP (Erotic Roleplay), pornographic images, and anything else considered explicit. If you're in doubt, contact an admin before posting it. (Reminder: ERP is banned in TwitchRP, so any excuse to include detailed descriptions of it in a wiki page as part of a character won't be considered.) Creating a Page Before starting a new page, do a quick search to ensure that it doesn't exist yet. You can do this by reading the Character Archive List , a list of all current characters with pages, organized alphabetically. If the character you want to add hasn't been written yet, feel free to create a page and get to writing! Just please, read the full page before editing. To get started, go to the "Add new page" icon and type in your character's exact name. Select blank page, and make sure it opens in the classic editor, which has two tabs at the top ('Source' and 'Visual.') This makes editing far easier. From there, just follow this guide! You can start your page with an Infobox, which shows a quick summary of your character, including their personal information and affiliations. To do this, find where to insert it on your editor. (There will either be a dropdown list at the top including an Infobox option, or a dropdown list to the right with an option for an Infobox.) Make sure you select TRP_Infobox and fill in the information. This can be found on the box with a character's name, found when a player first opens the game. As for affiliations, you can include more than specified orgs. The SASP or Pillbox Hospital, for example, or a group that a character is unofficially a part of. Height is formatted as Xcm, X'X". Aliases include nicknames for characters, for example, Colin Bemmis being known as Chad. Next, a small paragraph summarizing your character, what they do, what they're famous for, and most especially who plays them. If the player has and streams on Twitch, make sure to link their name! History Here, you can write about the character's past prior to moving to the city. Please don't include arcs that have occurred during their time in the city, only a summary of their history including past affiliations, growing up, etc. if available. That being said, a nod or mention to the current story is alright. Personality For this section, include a summary of how the character behaves. Are they a more humorous type that can tell a good joke? Are they stern, taking their work and life seriously? Did something happen in their backstory that led to their personality to be how it is now? Do they have any interesting qualities? Major Arcs/Events (SPOILERS) ONLY include this section if you're confident enough to explain the entire arc or event. Not every character requires this section, though it's good to try and include if you have enough information. You don't have to write a full novel, but try to avoid being incredibly vague, if you can. (Content that goes here might include, for example, Jerry "The Breaker" Jones in the Red Fiesta) 'Arc titles are styled like this. (Heading 3, bolded)' *'Added information on arcs is styled like this. (Bulleted, bolded)' Relationships Here, write about the character's family and friends. Who are their parents? Romantic partners? Siblings? Trivia This is the section for little, interesting bits of information that doesn't really fit elsewhere. Quotes This is where you can put iconic quotes, or quotes that hold significant value. Feel free to add some information for context! Finally, the gallery is the perfect place to share fanart, reference images, or just pictures of the character you really like! (To add a gallery, use the "insert" menu. Make sure to caption each image! If the image is a piece of fanart, please link and credit the creator. Also, you need to upload the image to the wiki itself before using it. Just go to the 'images' page and upload it, then use the exact file name to include it.) Every page needs categories. All character pages require the ''Characters ''category, events require ''Events, ''locations require ''Locations, ''etc. Don't forget to add affiliations, as well, such as ''Kelloggs Cartel. ''Categories can be added at the bottom of any page. Good luck on writing your page! As always, remember to update the Character Archive List. If you need help, check out @TwitchRPWiki on Twitter at any time to send a message! Category:Main Page